


Soulmates

by primroseprint



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Reader-Insert, beth and hannah are alive ok i can't kill them, you can hear your soulmates thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primroseprint/pseuds/primroseprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate au where your soulmate can hear your thoughts and vice versa when you are close to each other</p><p>Josh Washington is the ever elusive brother to your best friends, Hannah and Beth. When you attend a party at the Washington mansion, your head starts to hurt and you begin to hear a voice in your thoughts. Apparently, the mentally unstable Josh Washington is your soulmate. Well, won't this be fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a call of your name and you turned on your heel to see Hannah and Beth. The twins were friends of yours, although, you didn’t speak often. You knew each other through your mutual friends Sam and Jessica, and before you knew it, you were a part of their gang with Mike, Chris, and this new girl, Ashley.

 

The twins had a brother- it was Jason or something- but you didn’t see him often. He was in and out of mental hospitals all the time due to his wide array of mental illnesses. Chris was closest with him, outside of his sisters, but he was the only one who knew him well.

 

“Hey, Beth. Hannah.” They smiled at you.

 

“So, our parents are going out of town, and we were thinking,” Hannah started.

 

“We could have a super sick party at our house.” You always thought it was strange that they finished each other’s sentences, as if they could hear each other’s thoughts. Scientists say twins have a deeper connection than soulmates ever will and oftentimes twins aren’t born with soulmates, as they already have their other half.

 

Strange, huh?

 

“I don’t know, you guys. My parents would never let me out that late.”

 

“ _Come on_!” Hannah groaned.

 

“Live a little.” Beth said.

 

Sighing, you reluctantly give in. “I’ll tell them I’m staying over Sam’s house.”

 

The twins excitedly shriek as they swoop you in a hug. “You can finally meet our brother!”

 

You raised an eyebrow as they released you. “He’s been released?”

 

Beth nodded as Hannah spoke. “Yeah, he completed his rehabilitation and they said he’s fit to interact with the outside world again.”

 

“Well, I’m sure he’s sweet.”

 

 

 

 

You entered the house and immediately felt your head pounding. It was the worst headache you had felt in your whole life.

 

Ignoring your pain, you wandered inside and found Jessica.

 

“Hey!” She squealed, hugging you. You nodded in response.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” She asked.

 

“I have a horrible fucking headache. It started as soon as I walked in.”

 

Jessica’s face lit up and she squealed once more. “What if it’s your soulmate?”

 

Scientists said all soulmate encounters were different. Some experienced headaches, others heard an irritating ring in their ears, while some felt absolutely nothing. The only thing that would confirm it’s your soulmate would be hearing his or her’s thoughts.

 

“There’s like, half our fucking school in here, Jess. How would I ever find them?”

 

Jessica sighed. “Chin up, hun. Have fun tonight. Meet your bae.”

 

God, that word was so cringey. You smiled at Jessica and bid her adieu as you wandered into the party crowd.

 

You joined some kids on a couch and happily chatted away as a bottle of vodka was passed around. You took a swig, hoping to ease the pain of the headache.

 

Then, it worsened. Your head was pounding and you could hear bits of words. _Fuck_ was the only one you could make out.

 

You had to get away from the people and the music. You began to move upstairs as the noise got louder and louder.

 

_Fuck, yeah. Holy fuck._

 

Whoever your soulmate was, they were _clearly_ either really frustrated or really _sexually_ frustrated.

 

You wandered into a bathroom and finally it made sense.

 

Josh Washington, whom you had only seen in pictures was currently in front of you.

 

Having sex.

 

_Fuck, who is she?_

 

Josh Washington, whom you had just walked in on while he was fornicating with some girl you didn’t recognize, was your soulmate.

 

**Grand.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my fucking God, ew! I’m blind ew ew ew!_

She ran out of the bathroom.

 

She’s the reason my head has been _killing_ me. It was her.

 

_She’s my soulmate._

 

I stop in my tracks and release the girl who was panting and looking around confused.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked as I began to refasten my pants and fix my hair.

 

I rushed out of the bathroom after her. I’d have to play hot-cold with the head pains to find her. I wandered down the stairs and into the main area of the party. Several girls were gawking at me, and I realized I was still shirtless. Whatever. That didn’t matter. I had to find her.

 

The kitchen. Colder. The den. Warmer. The bathroom. Colder. The movie room. Warmer. Warmer.

 

_Is he really my soulmate? No. Fuck, it can’t be him._

“What’s wrong with me?” I yelled at her from the back of the room, causing her to turn.

 

_God, her eyes are beautiful._

 

She stared at me for a good while, more than likely not sure what to say.

 

“I didn’t mean it the way you heard it.” She finally said. “I just…”

 

Now that I thought about it, sex with someone other than your soulmate was taboo in a sense. Everyone, sans twins and people who would die young, was born with one. It was as if you were already betrothed. It was frowned upon to take someone other than your soulmate because, even though you didn’t know them, in a way you were cheating on them.

 

Casual dating and sex had no meaning. It wasn’t purposeful. Everyone had someone. You’d find them at some point in your life, commonly in your late teenage years to early twenties, so why bother?

 

“Yeah.” She spoke out loud.

 

_Shit she heard that._

 

“I heard that too.” She smiled as she sniffed.

 

_Was she crying?_

She didn’t answer that one.

 

“I just…I don’t know what you’re about, Washington. Why would you…How could you?”

 

Truthfully, I didn’t have an answer. This was the first human interaction I’d had outside of the psyche ward. You can’t exactly jerk it when you’re sharing a cell with some other stranger, so everything had built up and-

 

_Shit she can hear me!_

I would have to get used to that.

 

She looked clearly flustered as I approached her. I placed one hand on her shoulder.

 

_Calm down. Don’t freak. He’s just trying to make up for being an asshole. And do **not** focus on him being shirtless. Don’t stare. Don’t stare. Don’t st-_

_Shit he can hear me._

Then, we both laughed.

 

I took the seat next to her and sighed. “Let’s start over.” I held my hand out to her and smiled. “My name is Joshua Washington.”

 

She took my hand and told me her name. I said it once just to hear how it would roll off the tongue. It was quite a beautiful name.

 

“Tell me about yourself then, _Joshua_.” The way my name sounded coming out of her mouth was mesmerizing. More beautiful than any song I’d ever heard.

 

“Um, well my favorite color is blue. My favorite food is steak. I have this weird birthmark on my butt.”  She laughed.

 

“Deeper stuff, silly.”

 

“My favorite kind of porn is-“

 

“Not shit like that! You can keep that to yourself.”

 

I took her hand and led her back to the main room of the house and quickly found a pen and some paper. I wrote my number down and handed it to her.

 

“Call me and I’ll talk about myself for hours.”

 

**Score.**


	3. Chapter 3

You stared at your phone for what felt like _hours_. It was a simple text. Just a ‘hey’ but you didn’t have the heart to send it. Your hand hovered over the blue send button, but you hesitated. You closed your eyes and held your breath and tapped before you could convince yourself to delete it.

 

_Now we wait._

 

And wait, you did.

 

You watched five makeup tutorials, two episodes of _Mr. Robot_ , and listened to eight songs before you finally heard your phone vibrate,

 

 

Hey. What’s up?

 

You spent hours worried about what to say, for _this_ as a response? No, he might’ve been busy.

 

nothing special, watching tv

Read 12:23 PM

 

You sent the text and immediately regretted it. You didn’t wait long enough in between texts! He’d think you were desperate for attention now!

 

Then, just as fast, he replied:

 

Watcha watching?

mr. robot

Read 12:24

I love that show! I like the diversity amongst

the characters and how real they made Elliot’s

mental illness seem.

i think you look a little like elliot

Read 12:24

 

Ah, you flatter me.

 

You began to type away but see the three dots reappear at the bottom of your screen.

 

Wanna walk to the park with me? Beth and

Hannah says the new ice cream shop just opened

up there.

 

I’ll buy.

 

You smiled and felt your heart skip. Was this your first official date with your soulmate? Was it even supposed to be a date?

 

i’d love to. hopefully some puppers will

be there so we can pet them.

Read 12:27

Sounds lit. I’ll be there in 10

okey doke

Read 12:28

 

 

**Finally.**


End file.
